Ichigos Bathtime Aventure!
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: After an exhausting battle Kishu goes for a bath unaware he is about to have a very unexpected visitor!how will he react to this?read to find out!
1. Unexpected Visit!

Ichigos Bathtime Fun

TMM: Hi im back and im adding some flava 2 my stories

Ichigo&Kishu: Flava???

TMM: U know…..lemons

Kishu: I love lemons they're sour!

TMM sweat drops

Ichigo:……0~0 l-lemons

TMM: Yep! But not a lot only twice

Ichigo: …oh that good who with?

TMM sweat drops again

TMM:Well lets see I only have two people here how about….YOU AND KISSHU YOU IDIOT!!

Kisshu:WAHOO!

Ichigo is sobbing

TMM laughs at her pain

(**THIS FANFICTION HAS LEMONS THAT IS WHY ITS RATED M DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND THIS IS MY VERY FIRST ONE WITH A LEMON IN IT SO DON'T HATE ME! R & R IF YOU READ PLEASE)**

OK that's it for the beginning now to the story enjoy!

Kishu had just finished a battle with the mew mews the battle was his most exhausting one ever and getting

beat by his konecko-chan didn't please him either….feeling down he decides to go for a warm bath he got

undressed and threw his clothes to the other side of the room and headed for the bathroom, settled nicely

into the warm, steamy waters letting all stress wash away

A few blocks away…..

Ichigo was walking home from the café feeling rather happy, she defeated Kishu, made it on time for her

date with Aoyoma-kun, yes everything was going easy, she continued walking until she saw a new house

"I never heard about this…oh well might as well welcome them"

Said Ichigo as she entered the large house, everything was a mixture of colours reds, blues and golds

One thing stood out the smell…

'Men' Ichigo thought as she continued to walk through the house

She glanced at the ivory staircase

"Must be wealthy"

She said to herself

Upstairs….

Kishu who was happily relaxing did not realise he had an unexpected visitor started to hum the words to a

song his mum taught him

"You are my sweetest love, that love I always wanna hug, because I really love you the world just has to know….."

He mumbled happily thinking of his konecko-chan

1st Floor….

"Whoa massive bed! The guy that lives here must be rich this bed was £300 in the store!"

Said Ichigo as she looked around the large indigo room it was filled with scientific maps, poster and

Diagrams, one interested Ichigo it was pink and white she poked it on the white button and…..

"BOOOOOOOOOM"

"Shit, shit , shit, SHIT!"

Said Ichigo as she put the invention in the bin and ran out of the room scared

"Hmmm what was that?….oh must be my imagination"

Said Kishu to himself

Ichigo went to the 2nd floor and found herself in a jungle(No literally a JUNGLE!)

Woah….. Wonder who lives in this room? After battling her way through the vines she found a red room

with toys

"Must also be a kid living here…"

She noticed a click-clack toy

"Hey this looks exactly like Tarutos"

Kishu with his hearing heard his little bros name

When he shouted Ichigo couldn't hear him

She explored the rest of the room and found a candy drop

"Ok….now this is scary, Tart had one exactly like this the day he battled her….odd"

She picked up the click-clack toy swinging it round until her hand got sweaty and it slipped out crashing

through the window"

"SMASH!!!"

Kishu was now a little concerned

"Crap, crap, CRAP!!"

She yelled running to wards the stairs not realising she is about to disturb our alien……..

_____________________________________________________________________________________

THIS IS MY FIRST M RATED STORY

SO GO EASY

THESE ARE MY FAVOURITE PAIRING

AND I WANTED TO GIVE IT

A GO

R&R

PLEASE?


	2. Dream a dream of lemons!

Dream a dream of lemon

Ichigo ran up the stairs as fast as her legs could take her….she ended up in a huge gold and emerald room

"…ok I know im being dumb but this reminds me of Kishu…"

Hearing his name his ear pricked up

"Hey bro stop playing in my room!"

Again she didn't hear him

He lay back in his bubbles asleep

Ichigo had a look around and saw Sais her eyes went wide

"that's it im insane!……how could these possibly be here Kishu has them everywhere with him"

Having saw that she couldn't resist picking it up she pretended she was Kishu fighting and did his poses it

was fun until she threw it and it landed in a picture of his family

"CRAAAAAAAAAASH!"

"Omg, Omg, OMG!"

That was it Kishu had to see who was in his room!

"THAT'S IT!!!"

Ichigo heard the bathroom door creaking open

"bed, bed bed!"

Ichigo jumped under the bed covers praying she wont get found

Kishu entered his now destroyed room

"WTF HAPPENED IN HERE!!!!, BRO IF I FIND YOU YOUR SOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEAD!"

Ichigo is now terrified as she lays flat against the bed

Kishu walked around his bed room and sat on his bed (almost crushing our favourite kitty)

"Hmmm….odd there's no one in here….oh well"

Saying that he headed back into the bathroom

As soon as she heard the door shut she let out a sigh of relief and got out from the bed covers

"…..well that was close"

She said while straightening herself out, she saw the bathroom door laying open

This triggered her curiosity

**(WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS A LARGE LEMON SCENE AND IS NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNG KIDS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**

**Ichigo snuck into the bathroom**

**She saw the huge marble bath filled to the top**

"**somebody knew I was coming"**

**She said happily as she got undressed and tossed her clothes and everything to the other side and lay **

**happily in relaxation **

**Kishu re-entered the room and saw the other clothes **

"**HUH?I want her sooo badly im actually imaging now!"**

**He said as he got into the bath**

**Ichigo was so relaxed she didn't even feel the disturbance in the water**

"…**.Masaya….."**

**And with one word Kishus eyes popped open**

"**Masaya…do more…please"**

**Kishu suddenly had a devious evil idea he morphed his voice into Masaya's **

"…**.What do you want me to do Ko-Ichigo?"**

**She turned so her body was facing him**

"**I want you to take me…….make me yours!"**

**Kishus face was the essence of happiness**

**He faced his manhood towards her womanhood and brushed his against her entrance**

"**Are you sure once we begin I cant go back Ichigo…."**

**Ichigo thought(Remember she thinks this is a dream)**

"**YES!!!"**

"**So be it "**

**And with that he began**

**He moved gently at first until Ichigo said**

"**Nooo…..HARDER!"**

"**As you wish Ichigo my pet!"**

**And with that he got faster and harder his throbbing member was pushed in and out of the panting catgirl **

"**Ichigo…..I…..CANT….ICHIGO!!!"**

**He yelled as his seeds spilled into her body**

"**Masaya…ack….MASAYA!!!"**

**She came **

**Her cave was throbbing as the organism lay still entangled in her**

**She panted heavily she was exhausted**

"**M-Ma-Masaya…."**

"**Yes my pet…"**

**Kishu hated using this voice**

"**Arigatou….."**

"**I love you Konecko-chan…."**

"**Konecko-chan that sounds a lot like…..**

**Her eyes opened into exhausted golden ones**

"**Err Hi Konecko-chan…..that was fun"**

**Kishu counted 3, 2, 1.….**

"**KISHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!"**

"**Oh CRAP!"**

**He said**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**WELL HOPED YOU ENJOYED MY FIRST LEMON SCENE **

**I KNOW IT AINT GOOD**

**I HOPE YOU CONTINUE READING THIS**

**PLEASE**

**R&R**

**ARIGATOU!**


	3. The Curious Cat

The Curious Cat

Ichigo looked at Kishu angrily

"So….let me get this straight…Kishu!"

He looked at her with innocent eyes

"You raped me!"

His eyes went dark, which scared her a little

"Hey…Ichigo do you know where you are hmmm?"

"Y-yes well…in a house"

"in who's house!?"

"erm….my new neighbours?"

He held her arms down

"il simplify it for you ok? ..HOUSE!"

Her face was blank

"……………YOU!?!?ARE MY NEW NEIGHBOUR!?"

"In a way…yep!"

"……"

Is all she said

"Soooo did you enjoy out game???"

She glared

"Oh come on it couldn't have been that bad!"

"YOU!…faked being Masaya!….I thought.."

"You thought it was him?"

"…Yes….."

"But…."

Kishus head turned around

"What?"

"..Oh nothing…"

He was irritated suddenly

"WHAT!?"

She looked at him in shock shed never saw this side of him

"…did you use a condom?"

His face was blank

"PLEASE. Please don't say you don't know!"

"Err I..um………….No?"

She collapsed giving Kishu a heart-attack

"Ichigo? Wake please wake up!"

"Mommy? I don't want fish on my ice cream!"

"Im not your mommy Konecko-chan…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KISHU OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Ichigo we're in my house remember?

"You couldn't pretend for a minute could ya?

"mm nope"

Kishu said looking lustfully at her which scared her

"W-What?"

"I never did get the enjoyment out of that experience…..lets give it another go?….shall we"

Ichigo got up and ran to the door

"Its….its…locked!"

"I am a guy I lock my door, you know…but I didn't expect to find you in with me!…..not that im angry"

".Out!"

She said through gritted teeth

"mm im afraid I cant…."

"How?"

"You see….Pai was afraid id sneak you in or do something stupid…..sooo he put a teleportation lock on the bathroom"

"You have got to be joking me!"

"No….im serious"

"What do you-never mind I KNOW your answer"

Kishu shrugged

"Have you ever played…..um….Truth or Lies?"

She asked him

"No…I haven't"

He replied

"Well il go first ok?"

"Sure"

"Ok um Kishu Truth or Lies?"

"I pick….Truth"

"Do you like fighting with us?"

"……"

"Its ok if you don't want to answer just say pass"

"No…its not that…its just.. Fine il just say it I HATE BATTLING!

I see no point in it I mean we get told by Deep Blue our 'glorious' leader that if we fight we will get our

earth back but I don't believe it!"

Ichigo was in awe she never expected him to say all this

"Ok Ichigo Truth or Lies?"

"Since you picked Truth. I pick Lies"

"Ok Do you…Like…..Shirrogane?"

"What eww gross Kishy!"

"What….did you call me Kishy?"

" I said Kishu!"

He had a smug smile on his face

"Get that smile off before I claw you!"

"Ooooh my kitty has claws I love it when you get feisty"

"Hisssssssssssss!"

"Ha ha ha hah"

"THAT'S IT!"

She jumped on him unaware that she was still naked(so was he)

She swiped and hut his jewel

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"Im sorry, im sorry, im sorry!"

He groaned

"Can I help you in anyway?"

(Oh she should not have said that!")

"Well in a way yes can you see if "its" bleeding?"

"Me and my big mouth!"

"Pwease?"

"Fine….I cant believe im going this""

So she looked at his member nothing seemed to be damaged

"I wonder what it tastes like???"

Kishu had his head back asleep

This was one cat that curiosity definitely killed

As if on instinct her mouth was around his penis

She sucked hard it actually tasted nice and soft

Kishu groaned happily

"Ichigo…Truth or Lies? Pant, pant"

"T-Truth pant, pant"

"Do you love me?

"Yes…I do"

"Me too"

And with that the two lay exhausted on top of each other

____________________________________________________________________________________

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SMALL LEMON THERE

IL WRITE MORE

I NEVER IMAGINED DOING

THIS TYPE OF FANFICTION ITS ACTUALLY FUN

OK ENJOY

NYA

R&R

PLAESE?


	4. Ichigos Circumstances

Circumstances

Ichigos P.O.V

I woke up feeling odd like I was in the pool, I opened my eyes to see Kishu leaning over me, and I also saw

his penis in me I was close to screaming at the top of my lungs

"Kishu?"

"Huh?Konecko-Chan?"

"I guess we better get out of the tub huh?"

He said laughing as he lifted me up

End P.O.V

He put her on the bed

" Why did you have sex with me Kishu?"

"I love you…isn't it obvious?"

"Well. When you love someone you don't just have sex with them!"

"You wanted that little asshole Masaya to do it!"

"Yes! But I love him!"

"Why cant you love me!"

"Because…..I just cant"

"FINE!"

"…Well until you love me….I have no choice…."

"….No choice but w-what?…"

Ichigo asked scared

"…No choice but to keep you captive!"

He said with an evil smirk

"WHAT!"

"Shut Up! Do you want them to find you!"

"K-Kishu? I've never saw this side of you"

"Well you better get used to it until you show me love il never show love to you!"

"…….."

"Just what I thought!"

He said as he walked out leaving her

Meanwhile at Café Mew Mew……

"Ichigo-Chan!, ICHIGO! Where are you?"

Yelled Lettuce

"What is it?"

Said Mint

"I cant find Ichigo anywhere!"

Lettuce wept frantically

"I'm sure she's with Aoyoma"

"NO! I called him, he said he hasn't saw Ichigo for 3 days!"

At that moment Mint dropped her tea

"Well…what COULD have happened?"

"MASHA KNOWS, MASHA KNOWS!"

Squealed the pink puffball

"What Masha?"

"ICHIGO WIT ALIEN, ICHIGO WITH ALIEN!"

"Al-Kishu!"

"KISHU!"

Back with Ichigo

"LET ME OUT!"

She said kicking his door

"FINE!KISHU IF YOU DON'T LET ME FREAKING OUT YOU'LL HAVE A HUGE MESS OF PISS TO CLEAN!!!"

He opened the door

And off rushed Ichigo the bathroom

"Well what do you know she really did need it!"

Kishu smirked

Ichigo re-entered

His smirk vanished

"What…you thought I was going to run you would just catch me gain"

She walked back into her prison

"….Well. I've been outwitted!"

He listened in on her to find her singing

"Notice me…

Take my hand…

Why are we strangers when….

Zzzz"

"Ichigo?"

He whispered

As he looked in and found her asleep

"I'm so sorry….Kishu..zzz"

He listened more

"…you…zzz….were right to….rape me…I didn't…notice…..your…zzz..love"

He was gob struck

He said to himself

"When I'm being rude il be a bit softer with her…"

And he left her to her slumber

To him the circumstances were golden, he had the mansion aka ship to himself Pai and Tart

weren't due till next month and he had the girl of his dreams here with him

Yes circumstances

ARE DEFINETLY

Golden…..

__________________________________________________________________________________

WELL I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING MY STORY

KISHU WAS A LITTLE OOC

IN THIS CHAPTER

BUT

I PROMISE HE WONT BE FOR

LONG

OK

R&R

PLEASE?

THANXS!


	5. Love,Lies and Loss!

Love , Loss….and Lies

Ichigo had stayed in her prison for 10 days

Kishu came in frequently to give her food and milk

But that was it

He never spoke

Only deliver

"Next time he comes in I WILL! Make him talk!"

She made that silent oaf

Kishu came in silent as always saw that she looked asleep and was about to leave

Before

"Hiya Kishu what did you bring this time?"

"….."

He stayed silent

Damn it!

She cursed mentaly

"Oh fish today…YUMMY!"

"……………."

Still nothing

OK If he doesn't speak il make a runner!

As if reading her mind he locked the door and window then sat back down

"Darn it!"

He chuckled

"What?"

"……………"

"..Fine if you want silence il give you silence!"

They stayed silent

Kishu had that cold , uncaring face on

Ichigo was bored then had an Idea

She knows how to make him laugh or talk

"Knock, Knock……"

"………."

She sighs

"Who's there?"

She answered herself

"…………………"

Silence still

"I'm gonna kill"

"……………"

She growls her attempts are failing

"I'm gonna kill who?"

"………………"

HISSSSSSSS She says

"IM GONNA KILL KISHU IF HE DOSENT FREAKING TALK!"

"…H-…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHA!"

"Ichigo…I-….HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAH- CANT BREATHE TOO FUNNY!"

"Finally I got to LAUGH! I mean that's all ive ever wanted since I got here!, you always were so cold and

angry lighten up if you did act like that in the first place I would have reacted better!"

"Really?"

"Yes!…I mean you can be nice when you want to be…."

"Exactly…so why cant you love me….like Masaya?"

"….I…have two different types of love…."

Kishu had a blank face on

"il explain…..ok I have burning love for my Masaya and I have…good love for you..ok"

She lied

"YOUR LIENG!"

"No I'm NOT!Kishu!"

"Ichigo ive stalked you for 6 long, worthless YEARS!, I know you like the back of my hand!"

"But Kish-"

"NO!I WONT LISTEN UNTIL YOU ARE REALLY TRUTHFUL TO ME AND PROVE YOU LOVE ME……………..…FOR REAL!"

"But…how?"

"You know in your mind how I truly know that you would TRULY love me!, I'll be in my room I'm

trusting you to not run……..il just re capture you!"

And with that he left

"What could he have meant….oh…OH……OH MY!"

It dawned on her what "it" was

"Sex!"

So she walked down the hall ways

"So…this is how I win my freedom huh? Lose my virginity a second time.. I hate my life!"

She got to a huge room it had gold strips coming down from the top and a huge gold bed

"WOW!This is coolest bed iv ever saw"

"Its amazing what we could in it my kitty kat!"

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She yelled

"W-What? Kishu?"

"That's my name, guess you figured it out..huh?"

"Il go get naked"

"Ichigo…your already naked"

"W-what?"

She looked down she was indeed naked!

"Oh…well, il get in"

"Ok il be just a minute"

"Alright"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LEMON ALERT(IM GONNA BE KINDA GRAPHIC)**

Kishu came back only in boxers

Ichigo blushed

"You ready Kitty Kat? Il try to be gentle but don't be too hopeful"

"Gulp!, please be gentle Kishu..im not strong, in THAT way……."

"Don't worry, your safe with me"

"I hope that's true…."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing"

"ok"

So he started he pushed gently at first then he went faster, in and out his member throbbing like hell

Ichigo was panting madly her entrance throbbed and was in pain

"K-Kishu….slow..slow d-down PLEASE! ACK"

Kishu failed to hear and pushed faster and harder then he pushed his limit too far his seed spilled into the

young catgirl , her egg came and she let out a long and pleasure filled

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ichigo..I REALLY LOVE YOU!"

"I….I..REALLY LOVE YOU KISHU!"

And with that they stopped Kishu still in her pushed one of his fingers into her rubbing her inside, he found

a place she liked and pushed against it causing a pleasure filled purr to erupt from her

Outside the window…..

"THAT LITTLE BITCH!"

Said the angry figure as he left

_____________________________________________________________________________________

WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE 2ND LEMON

I HAD TO WATCH IN CASE MY MOM

CAME IN

I PROMISED A MORE CARING KISHU

AND I CANT SHOW ANY MORE

CARING THAN WHAT

I SHOWED THERE NOW

OK

AGAIN

PLEASE

R&R

ARIGATOU!


	6. Ichigos Misfortune!

Ichigo in hospital!

Ichigo and Kishu had gotten past their bad moods

Kishu was more pleasant

Ichigo was in more pleasant moods

Neither of them knew what was happening!

"Kishu…we have to tell the others.."

"No…we don't!"

"Kishu I AM the leader of the mew mews!"

"Cant you quit!?"

"KISHU!"

"Ok, Ok…Just kidding!"

"I know wha-ack!"

"Ichigo?! are you alright?!?"

"Yes im ack ah!"

"Ichigo if your trying to scare an alien out of his wits….you've done a good job now stop!"

"KISHU MY STOMACHE, MY STOMACHE!"

"Crap, Crap, CRAP!"

"K-KISHU!"

"W-What?"

"Get me an ambulance I think im-"

She fainted

"AMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBUUULLLANCE!"

He rushed over and got a phone and dialled as fast as he could

"Koriyama Hospital Shania speaking"

(I don't know any hospitals in Japan SUE ME! Lol jk)

"What can I do for you sir?"

"Y-You see m-my friend she just collapsed and please HELP!"

"Ok sir we'll be right over!"

"HURRY…Please?"

The line went dead

"I knew I should have been more gentle, she's just a human how could I have been so rough!….if she dies

or is internally damaged ill rip my own balls out!…no she…she's my Konecko she wont die without a fight

yes!…she'll live!"

"K-Kishu?, call the ambulance"

"Relax Konecko iv done it"

"Kishu…"

"Shhhhh"

He said soothing her

"Just promise me….."

"Anything…."

"If…if I die look after her…"

"Huh?her…her who"

She rein acted the pose of him dying only it was the opposite this time

"Your…."

She fainted again

He did her role

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

In Café Mew Mew

"Did you hear that Lettuce-Oneechan?"

Said the youngest mew

"Yes it sounds like-"

"ALIEN!ALIEN!ALIEN!"

"What?

"Umm….hello?"

"That"

"Voice?"

"Is!"

"Kishu Na Non Da!"

"Erm….yes I didn't want to come but…..uhh OK ICHIGO IS REALLY ILL SHE WANTED YOU TO

COME IF IT WAS UP TO ME ID LOOK AFTER HER MYSELF BUT I CANT SO JUST COME AND

SEE YOUR LEADER!"

"……WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!!!!?"

"NOTHING! She collapsed!"

"Im sure you hurt her first!"

Kishu clenched his teeth

"Listen…Mint!"

She gasped

"Mint!Lettuce!Purin!and Zakuro!"

All gasped

"If you were real friends to her you'd come no matter who was telling you!"

And with that he left

"….Kishu IS sort of correct…."

"Yeah lets go"

"TO"

"ICHIGO NA NON DA!"

And with that they went off unaware that they were being followed by to cold brown eyes

"BITCHES!THE LOT OF THEM!….IL SEE THAT…THAT SLUT ICHIGO! NEVER AWAKENS

FROM THAT COMA!"

____________________________________________________________________________________

OOOOOOH! I BET YOUR STARTING TO WONDER WHO MR POTTY MOUTH IS

HMM?WELL YOULL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH

I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE BIT

OF A BORE BUT THAT WONT LAST

FOR MUCH LONGER

A HUGE TWIST COMING TOWARDS THE

END !

OK

AGAIN

PLEASE

R&R

ARIGATOU!


	7. Congratulations!

Congratulations!

Ichigo was in the hospital ward sleeping soundly, unaware of a shadow looming near her

Kishu and the Mews were awaiting news from the doctors

"Come on! It cant take THAT! Long to check!"

"Mint! Please calm down! You are going to wake Ichigo!"

Said Zakuro sternly

"Yes!Onee-sama!"

Said Mint

The nurse came in

"Umm is there a Kishu here?"

"Yes! I'm Kishu!"

"She wants to talk with you"

"W-What about?"

He asked worriedly

"Oh you don't know Ichigo is-"

KAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Oh My!"

Said the nurse running to the ward

Kishu and Co went too

There standing next to Ichigo was the Blue Knight only…..he was different

His blond hair was now a murky red his blue cloak was pitch black and he had two very big swords

"BLUE KNIGHT?!?!?"

Said everyone(the mews and kishu^^')

"NO! I AM NO LONGER THAT FOOL! THAT FOOL WAS A MASK THIS IS MY TRUE SELF! THE BLOOD KNIGHT!"

"The Blood Knight?"

Said Kishu

"Yes you remember Kishuita!"

Everyone looked at him

"Oh…you didn't tell them?…"

"No…PLEASE DON'T!"

The Blood Knight Sniggered

"Well….when Kishu was small his mother Kishita! Wanted a girl so when he came along his hair was really long the nurse said he was a GIRL!soooo……"

"NO, PLEASE PLEASE DON'T TELL THEM PLEAAAAASE!"

The Blood Knight laughed even harder causing his own blood! To come out

"ewwwwws!"

Said Mint

"Anyways! Kishita saw her SON and thought oh what a kawaii!girl so named him….Kishuita!"

Kishu sobbed

"HAHAHAHAHAHHA-OWW!"

He got whacked

".DARES!.!…..EXCEPT US!"

Said The Mews

In Ichigos Mind……

"…I hear voices….Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro and…Kishu…., whats going on?"

"I'm going to make sure this little…bitch never comes back from her coma!"

"YOU TOUCH HER AND DIE!"

The Blood Knights hand flinched towards Ichigos breast

"IL RIP YOURF*****ARM OFF!"

His patience was wearing thin

Kishu and The BK didn't notice that Ichigo was starting to stir

"Kishu…."

She said weakly

"Ichigo?"

"Ichigo!?"

"Ichigo Na Non Da?"

"ICHIGO!!!"

"Ouch…guys not so loud!"

"Ichigo…."

"Masaya! How dare you*cough cough*do this I knew that you were seeing someone else!"

Ichigo said angrily

"What how did you know?"

"Because…SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND!YOU ASS KISHU IS RIGHT IM GLAD I HAD SEX WITH…HIM…OOPS!"

She had everyone's attention now

"What?"

"Nothing just-ACK!"

"Ichigo?what is it"

"I-Im AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Oh no Oh no! shes due any minute now"

Said the nurse

"Er…..are we Missing anything here???"

Said Mint confused

"Oh yes I almost forgot!"

Said the nurse turning

"Kishu….Congratulations!"

She said happily

"Congratulations……on what exactly?"

The nurse looked confused

Then it dawned on her

"OH! She must have forgotten to tell you"

Kishu was now irritated

"FORGOTTEN TO TELL ME WHAT!?!?!?"

The nurse flinched a little at Kishus harshness

"Well…I was looking over Ichigos Data sheet and….there was something that came up…"

"What….is she dieing?please don't say shes dieing!"

"No…nothing like that!"

"thank god!"

"but she will be weak for a few days and you'll have to do your share of work….."

"Whoa woah!WHAT HAS HAPPENED!"

"Kishu…everyone im pleased to announce-"

A baby wails

"Congratulations Kishu….you're a father!"

For the first time ever

THE KISHU

Fainted

_____________________________________________________________________________________

WELL I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THIS

ITS SAD TO SAY BUT ITS

COMING TO A HAULT

FOR

ICHIGOS BATHTIME ADVENTURE

IN ANOTHER

TWO EPISODES

THIS FICTION WILL

REACH ITS CLIMAX

IL WRITE MORE

FICTIONS

FOR YOU

OK

ENOUGH FROM ME

REMEMBER

R&R

PLEASE

AGAIN

ARIGATOU!


	8. The world will end when a baby wails!

The world will end when a baby wails!

IM REALLY SORRY FOR THE

DELAY SCHOOL WORK

YOUTUBE

VIDS IL TRY TO DO

MORE OK ON WITH

THE STORY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo sat in her bed holding a small green haired pointy eared child in her arms

"Kisshu…this is your daughter"

Said Ichigo

"Oh my GOD! How….it it CANT BE MINES!"

Said Kisshu furiously

"K-Kisshu what do you mean it is-"

Ichigo was cut off

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT ICHIGO…DON'T!, IM GOING OUT!"

Said Kisshu leaving them alone

Everyone looked in shock…even the Blood Knight

"Ichigo….."

Said Pudding

"He…hates me….he….wants me to die…he-"

She was interrupted

"ICHIGO!SHUT UP!"

Said a very angry Lettuce

"Lettuce-san…."

Said Ichigo in shock

"Ichigo!…..you need to rest!"

"Shes right Na Non Da!"

Said Pudding

"But Kisshu-"

Ichigo was interrupted again

"-Will calm down!"

Said Minto

"Ichigo you look after-"

Zakuro looked and saw no child

"Looking for this?"

Said the BK holding a child

"No…NO GIVE HER BACK!"

Screamed Ichigo

"Hmm nope I think il keep it it will be a good trophy!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!BAKA!"

Said Ichigo running at him but he disappeared"

Everyone is now in shock

"My baby…."

Ichigo broke down

She was broken

And hurt

She sat looking solemnly at the floor

"Ichigo……"

Said Pudding

"Hello there everyone!"

Said the nurse

She noticed that the baby was gone, Ichigo was hyperventilating and that Kisshu was gone

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!?!?"

"My child….my child….my child….my……"

Ichigo said in a trance

"I think all of you should go!"

Said the nurse angrily

"But…but-"

Said Mint

"Guys….il be ok…..go home"

Said their sick leader

"Ok…bye Ichigo"

And with that they left

Ichigo pretended to be asleep until the nurse left

"No way in hell am I letting my baby get killed!"

She limped to the window and morphed, it hurt a lot but she didn't care

"Hold on baby!"

Said a very reluctant Ichigo as she jumped out the window

Just as she did this Kisshu had returned happier

"Hi Ko-"

He stopped to look in horror

3 things were gone

wasn't their in her bed

baby was gone

BK was away

"……..Fuck!"

He ran he had to find her

He loved her and even if it was his child he had to find them!

"Il go to the park!she loves it there!"

And off he went

Meanwhile with the BK and little baby

"What should I do with you?kill you instantly? Or make you suffer?"

Said the BK to the infant only to find it gone

"O………………..O"

Said the BK

"I know il hold it ransom if I don't get to screw Ichigo the baby dies! Yeah! That will work!"

So he started writing the ransom

Meanwhile with baby

"Fwy fwy fwy!"

Said the infant to a small fly

"ma ma"

Said the infant

"Ooooh!"

She said seeing a bright blue light

So she went over to it

It was warm and soft

"BURP!"

She ate it

"Mowsey!"

She said chasing a little dormouse

Meanwhile with Ichigo

She had looked everywhere

She was at a loss

"where is she?"

"Meow"

Said a small jet black kitten

"Huh? Hello little cat im looking for my child she has greenish pink hair and two large ears…..have you saw her?"

"Mew Meow Mew MEOW(translation: Yes by the river )

Said the small black cat as she led Ichigo to her daughter

Meanwhile with a very exhausted Kisshu

"Why me!?!? Why did I have to make a baby I SHOULDA USED………CYOMA?no….condims?………………………I HAVE IT SMODOC!"

Said Kisshu triumphantly

"Now where can that cat of mines be?"

Said Kisshu

"MA MA MA"

Screamed a child

"Huh???"

"DA DA DA"

Screamed the baby

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!!!"

Yelled an angry man

"THE BK AND MY BABY!!!"

So he ran after them

Meanwhile with Ichigo

"OMG I SEE THEM!!"

She said clapping the cats head

"Thank you!"

She said running at full speed as tired as she was

"Nothing will hurt my child!"

She said aloud

"Ichigo?"

Said Kisshu

"Kisshu if this is a fucking lecture on how we can get through this then screw off! I have to save her"

Said Ichigo while running

"Ichigo…im so sorry!….I love you…I love our daughter!…..im so so so sorry"

Kisshu said defeated and ashamed

"Kisshu I love you too….our baby is a symbol of that!if it is destroyed our family is shattered"

Said Ichigo

And with that they ran off towards the river

Meanwhile with the BK who finally caught the baby

"You are your mothers child!

He said slapping it

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Said the little girl

"WTF????"

"BK!!!!"

Shouted Kisshu

"BABY!!!!"

Yelled Ichigo

What happened next shocked everyone

The child glowed a bright blue colour as she levitated into the air

And two small appendages' appeared on her head they were green

And a small tail that was green appeared on her clothes vanished and was replaced by a black satin to

with tight jeans her pink eyes turned red and two small fangs appeared on her mouth

A beautiful amulet wrapped around her neck it had a blue stone in it

"No……."

Kisshu said

"What Kisshu?"

Said Ichigo worriedly

"Ichigo….if we don't get that stone off her……she…we all will DIE!"

He said grimly

"What?are you nuts?"

Said Ichigo frantically

"Well lets just say the next time she wails……it will be the end of the earth…."

They looked at their possessed child

"Ichigo….we will fight"

Said Kisshu

"NO!IM NOT"

Said Ichigo

"What?"

"You heard me!!!"

"But….Ichigo!"

"NO!!!…I…cant hurt my baby"

"Ichigo…….."

He said a bit softer

OK

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT

SAD TO SAY THIS IS REACHING ITS CLIMAX

WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

WILL THE BABY CRY AND DESTROY EARTH?

WILL KISSHU AND OUR KITTY LIVE

WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR MEWS?

ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT

R&R

IT FEELS WEIRD NOT DOING A LEMON

I MIGHT SNEAK ONE IN NEXT CHAPPY

BYE!


	9. A Family at War!

A Family at War!

Kisshu was trying to calm down a very distressed Ichigo

"Ichigo…don't worry we wont hurt her that much"

Said Kisshu soothingly

"I DON'T WANT TO HURT MY BABY AT ALL!!!!"

Screamed Ichigo

"I bowed! pway now!"

Said a small voice

"Pway with me pwease?"

She said innocently

They stayed quiet

"FINE! You no pway I will stawt!"

Said the little girl as she stretched

"Ma ma I want my MA MA"

She was pretending to cry but Ichigo couldn't see

"Hold on baby!"

She bit Kisshus arm

"YAAAOUCH!"

Ichigo ran to her child

"Your ok mommy's here"

Ichigo smiled at her child and got a small smile back

"Mommy…."

She said

"Yes baby what?"

Said Ichigo

" DIE!"

Said the toddler swiping her mother in the stomach

"Ack!!!!"

Screamed Ichigo in pain as she was thrown into a wall

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!"

Yelled Kisshu

"Ok kiddo! Someone needs a SPANKING!"

Said Kisshu throwing his Sai at the child, Ichigo slapped Kisshu causing him to fall and twist his ankle, the

child laughed menacingly at her parents lying pathetically limp on the floor

"Kapri…..please…..I…..WE LOVE you please stop this!"

Ichigo began to sob, Kapri lowered her hand/claw and looked at her mummy

"Mommy….I wove you too-AHHHHHHHHHH!"

She started off and then she screamed in agony

"**No you stupid child KILL THEM KILL KILL KILL !"**

A demonic voice boomed

"No they my pawents! NO HUWT!!MOOMY AND DADA!"

The child screamed at the voice

"**If you wont then I will!"**

The demon attempted to go back in but Ichigo said her attack but it came out odd

"Thy spirits purity has been prevailed! Now thee must return to HELL!!"

Ichigo screamed Kapri's body glowed blue and a sinister light emitted from Kapri's chest

"DEEP BLUE???"

Kisshu yelled in confusion and anger

"**Yes its me I did it I possessed your precious child I knew it was the only bloody way to tear your **

**perfect team apart!" **

Kisshu and Ichigo were utterly confused, Kapri was angry

"You mades me huwt my mama and daddy!I NO LIKE YOU ANY MORE!"

The child screamed

"Cherry staff! Heart Swarm!"

Just like that thousands of tiny cherry-like hearts emitted from the gold staff Kapri held

"Ready mister Meany-pants!"

She said , Deep Blue never spoke

"Heart Swarm Deep Blue!"

Deep Blue was caught off guard with that one, all the little cherry-hearts swarmed over Deep Blue, they

were beating him up! Kapri was waving her stick up and down in a punching motion, so that's what the

hearts were doing beating him up!

Kisshu and Ichigo were completely overwhelmed with strange joy, its not every day you see a 2 year old

beating up an evil entity!

By the time Kapri was finished….Deep Blue was now Deep Pink!, her staff had beat him so much he had

actually turned pink! And he was furious!

"**This is so not over!!il be back and when I am I will-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Kisshu booted him into next year

"Kisshu what now?

Ichigo asked

"Well we won our daughter, defeated Deep Blue and im hungry so I guess….PIZZA!!"

They all laughed and headed home as now they were a family at war no more…….

Whew! This is the end of Ichigos Bathtime Adventure! I know it's a little short sorry but I couldn't think of

anything except this! So sorry

Ok now lets hear from……Ichigo!

Ichigo: Well this was fun ive done worse than this!it was fun playing with Kisshu and Kapri!, yes we combined our names! Kisshu for the Kapri and me because im a fruit!

Ok now Kisshu…..

Kisshu: Hey ma peeps! I loved doing this with Ichigo and Kapri, they are soooo cute and they are both MINES! Ha ha….seriously touch them you will die by my hands….Sais….got it?

**Ok bai bai**

**And remember if u like this read these ones**

**New Blood A New Breed of Evil**

**Welcome to my Nightmare**

**Stuck in the real world with You!**

**The New Nightmare**

**K **

**For real this time! **

**Bye!**


End file.
